Dare to Love
by CherryAppleLover16
Summary: The Golden Trio is in their fifth year. But because of Umbridge they can't really enjoy it. So the Weasley twins decided to throw a party in the RoR. What secrets will be revealed when alcohol and a game of Truth or Dare cross their ways?
1. Chapter 1

Fred and Hermione

Pairing: Hermione and Fred Weasley

Rating: M because of language and lemons

Summary: The Golden Trio is in their fifth year. But because of Umbridge they can't really enjoy it. So the Weasley Twins decide to throw a party in the RoR (Room of Requirement). What secrets will be revealed when a party game and alcohol cross their ways? Is the Gryffindor Princess no such princess? Read and find out…oh and REVIEW!

It was Saturday night at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. All students were supposed to be in bed, it was past curfew after all. But however, a small group of fifth to seventh year Gryffindor students were talking, laughing and dancing in a room, which was only known to a few selected students. Famous amongst these people were two redheaded twins called Fred and George Weasley.

The two seventh years had enough of the this years DADA professor, a ministry toad called Dolores Umbridge. So they decided to throw a party and all they needed was a little help from their brother's best friend and bookworm Hermione Granger. The intelligent witch usually was against rule breaking and partying, but ever since she got detention from Umbridge because she criticized her non-practical lessons, she hated that woman even more than Snape and Malfoy _together_. Everybody knew what Umbridge's punishments were, but nobody knew what Hermione had to write. She had a glamour charm on it 24/7 and that was how it would be until she decided otherwise.

Umbridge's punishments were painful. The student who had to serve detention had to write lines on a piece of parchment with magical ink which projected the lines onto the back of one's hand. And that damn hurt.

However, thanks to the help of Hermione, who organized food and drinks, they could start the best night since their arrival at Hogwarts.

At midnight the younger students began to say goodbye and a few of the older students also bid farewell, which left the Weasley Twins, Ron, Ginny (who was allowed to come because she was best friends with the Golden Trio), Luna (who was allowed to stay because of the same reason), Neville, Harry, Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan and of course Hermione Granger, who excused herself a few minutes ago to catch a few things she forgot in her dormitories.

After their fellow classmates were gone, Hermione appeared again and with her appearance the Room of Requirement changed. It became smaller and the huge table where the food was arranged on transfigured in a small sofa table. The sofas and chairs were also gone and were replaced with huge pillows which were placed in a circle around the table.

Everyone gathered around the table and looked up to Hermione who had her hands behind her back.

"What are you hiding there, Mione?" asked Harry suspiciously.

Hermione batted her eyelashes innocently.

"Whatever do you mean Harry dear?" Everybody laughed about the pet name.

"You don't mean the bottles of fire whiskey I smuggled into the school at the beginning of the term, do you?"

With that she showed her perplexed friends the six bottles of alcohol her parents bought in Diagon Alley (mind you they thought it was a harmless drink without alcohol).

Everybody's jaws dropped to the floor. _Hermione Granger, Gryffindor bookworm, prude, freer of the house elves _smuggledfire whiskey_ into school!_ Nobody could believe it. Maybe Hermione wasn't such a goody-goody after all…


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE: Do not fret dear people, I'm here again! School started last month and my birthday is this Sunday so I had to organise school things and organize my party and so on…so enjoy chapter 2 and review!

By the way I'd like to thank my first reviewers ever: Lioness2012, Degrassifreakout72 and …thank you very much!

P.S: Some characters are a little OOC…but it's how I imagine the books (and the movies) if they were mine.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

After everyone settled down and came over their shocks ("Guys, I'm in my fifth year and I'm sixteen years old, we have a teacher who is a cross between a toad and Ms Piggy (Sesamstreet) and this school year sucks…so please stop staring and sit down!" Needless to say nobody argued with her…) Fred asked: "So Hermione, now that you brought fire whiskey what are we going to do with it?"

"How about we play a game of Truth or Dare?", she suggested.

"What?", asked most of the purebloods except for the twins, Lavender and Ron, having played it before.

"It's a muggle game", explained Hermione. "One person asks another person if he or she chooses to answer a truth or to do a dare. Everyone drinks a shot of fire whiskey before they answer the truths or dares. The questioned or dared person has to choose the next person, got it?"

After everybody confirmed their understanding, the game began.

"Okay, let's start easy", said Hermione. "I'll begin…Truth or Dare, Harry?"

"Erm, okay, I choose truth for the beginning.", Harry said nervously before taking a quick sip of the alcohol.

Hermione smiled evilly. "Splendid! So Harry, do you still want to fuck Ginny?"

Harry became quite red with embarrassment. Sputtered he answered: "No, of course not…I mean she's Ron's younger sister and I absolutely don't want to have sex with – shit, yes, I just want to bend her over the table and fuck her brains out until she can't stand or sit for a week…'

Harry looked horrified at the tree redheaded brothers who looked at him with a murderous expression. The others, Ginny included, just watched amused as the drama unfold.

"Harry James Potter", Fred began quietly,

"what do you think you're thinking? Are you really that naïve to think" George continued,

"that we won't kill you just because you're friends with Ron?" finished Fred.

Ron just looked at Harry with a sad and disappointed expression.

"I never thought that you were one of _those_ guys…you're just friends with me to get into my sister's pants…how could you Harry? I trusted you…"

"But Ron…you know that's not true…you're like a brother to me…I would never use you like this…that's why I didn't make a move on Ginny…I didn't want you to think that I'm using you…please believe me, Ron, Fred, George…"

Harry looked like a lost puppy who doesn't know what to do…his big green eyes were shimmering with tears, for gods sake!

The three brothers looked at each other, nodded and began laughing out loud.

The other occupants of the room changed looks bewilderment.

"Okay…what did we miss?" asked Seamus.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciao guys! I'm so, so sorry I updated this late but first there was my birthday and then I had holidays and went to Italy…I have a nice tan now ;)

Anyways…thank you all for reading my story and a big thank you to my reviewers…you're all amazing!

I tried to make this chapter longer and to add some more action, I hope you'll like it…

One other thing…I just realised that Ginny is fourteen in the story…if I'm not mistaken…well, I hope that's okay for all of you…

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.

After Harry realised that he wasn't going to beat into a pulp, he smiled at Ginny.

"I'm really sorry I was so blunt but I just couldn't help myself…but now that you now _this_ I can ask you something else: Ginny Weasley, you're an attractive, sexy, smart woman and I would love to go out with you on Saturday…would you accompany me to a picnic?"

The girls all awed while the boys rolled their eyes about the cheesiness of the situation.

"Harry James Potter, I waited since first year for you to ask this question…of course I'll go out with you!"

With that said, Ginny threw her arms around Harry and kissed him with all the pent up passion of three years…

After that drama, everyone was relieved to have an excuse to drink and toasted on the newly found lovers. One toast became two, two became four and after twenty minutes everyone had congratulated them and everyone was quite tipsy.

"Okay guys, thank you all for your good luck wishes…but I would rather continue this game, after all I have to have my revenge, don't you think so?" Harry said.

They others settled down once again and Harry turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, Truth or Dare?"

Hermione was torn between the two choices. Now that everybody knew the fire whiskey was spiked they all _knew_ she had to tell the truth and she couldn't blame it on the whiskey itself later. But if she chose dare, Harry would surely chose something really, really bad…but what if they asked _that _question? She'd die of humiliation…no better with the safe choice…

"Dare!" Hermione said loudly.

Surprised Harry double-checked. "Are you sure, Hermione? You know I want go easy on you just because you're my best friend, right?"

Hermione sent him a glare. "Of course I know that, Harry! But my decision is made, I want a dare!"

"Okay, if you're sure…then I dare you to kiss…George…for full ten minutes…with tongue…"

Surprised everyone looked at him, with one exception. Nobody could understand why Harry chose the dare, after all it wasn't that bad for her, was it?

But Harry knew something nobody else knew and it was time to act on it.

"Okaaay…" Hermione said. She was surprised. After all why would Harry want Hermione to kiss George….it made no sense, but a dare was a dare…"so might as well get over with it…" she said out loud.

"That's the attitude, 'Mione, but you really don't have to look so dreadful about it, I've been told I'm an excellent kisser so brace yourself for ten minutes of pure bliss." George said cheekily.

Everybody laughed.

"Well then I guess you just have to prove it, don't you?" replied Hermione.

"With pleasure, Milady." With that he stalked across the sea of pillows and seated himself next to her. In one move Hermione was in his lap and his face came nearer and nearer while the others shouted and whooped. His brown eyes locked with her honey ones as they came closer and closer.

_Wow, his eyes are pretty nice, I wonder if…no, don't go there right now, Hermione!_

Okay, this is kind of weird…Hermione is like my sister after all…but I never noticed she had such a pretty face…

Finally, their eyes fluttered close as their lips touched for the very first time. Their lips moved slowly against each other, testing the softness and the feeling of them. But after a few moments their kiss got heated. The alcohol in their systems, the dread of the next day in their minds, the sexual tension mixed with the silkiness of Hermione's skin and the warmness of George's embrace was too much. They needed this now.

George's hands roamed over her body and pulled her closer so she could straddle him which she did. Hermione's' hands were preoccupied with the long red hair which hang loosely around his face down to his shoulders. She tugged and pulled on it which earned her a deep growl and hands which gripped tighter on her waist. Their tongues wrestled with each other while no one wanted the one to be defeated. Slowly Hermione rocked her hips against George which earned a loud groan from him and a low moan from her. His hands once again roamed over her body and stayed on her backside this time, gripping her arse and pushing her against his groin to feel the wonderful sensations of her warm, delicate body against his once again.

They could have kissed for hours, days, hell even weeks without breaking the kiss, but unfortunately everything has an end.

When Harry shouted that the ten minutes were over they could barely separate themselves, but after a few comments about them having kissed more than fifteen minutes Hermione finally lifted herself off George's lap.

After a few minutes of silence from the both of them they looked at each other. Hermione thought that would be embarrassing for them, but luckily George winked and said: "I told you ýou would be in total bliss, Granger."

The others laughed when Hermione attempted to hit him, but was stopped by George saying "Don't be like that, love!"

Only one person sat unnoticed on his cushion thinking about anything else but his best friend/twin brother kissing the girl he loved.


End file.
